User blog:TheDoctorTenGrinch/Ayrton Senna vs Conor McGregor. Epic Rap Battles of Grinch 12
Okay. Yes. A new battle! This one has been written for months... I just have not had the time to release it. Hopefully I can get to writing more and more soon. TODAY. We have MMA star Conor McGregor facing Formula One legend Ayrton Senna... with some special guests EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GRINCH! CONOR MCGREGOR VERSUS. AYRTON SENNAAA BEGIN! =Conor McGregor= Look right here another face to punch I'll eat this candyass F1 racer for lunch! You want money? I can make you filthy rich If not, Fuck off you stupid bitch! Now I don't want to sound too exciting but this would be more fun if we were actually fighting! I'm the biggest draw in the UFC You can't fookin touch me! Wanna trade blows with me? I'll beat ya in any Grand Prix! I knock you down straight to the floor You'll get shook to the fookin core! =Ayrton Senna = Your rhyming lines make me feel seriously ill. Need a break? Come and make yourself at home in Brazil You talk about fighting but do you even realize I drive a car? I've never seen such a shitty blow filled superstar! Why should I buy your pay per view with an expensive cost? You're more of a selfish prick than Alain Prost! Who I may have touched a bit to make him spin But who cares? the 1990 champion was me! I win. I'm the fastest driver in all of Formula One! Conor you cannot match all of the trophies I've won. You talk about fighting but I can hold my own. Ask Jimmy Irvine, that idiot's mind was blown! =Conor McGregor= How typical of Senna to cry doom and gloom Your shitty temper is why F1 has a cool down room! Forget Tema de Vitoria, my raps will Hypnotize Against the Notorious you shall meet your demise I'll school you anywhere from Imola to Monaco You'll be KOed like Aldo with a single blow! Keep driving your shitty fookin gay McLaren cars I'll be riding in my Rolls Royce spitting off these bars Although you drive in the wet weather brilliantly Have fun in the Tamburello corner in Italy! =Michael Schumacher= It's time for Ferrari power to enter this fight Time for a 7 time champion to tell you goodnight You'll need a Singapore Sling to even pass me The Red Baron's unstoppable in his Ferrari! You talk too much shit Conor you're a monster! Your language is more toxic than my cigarette sponsors! No Irish mixed martial artist can touch me when I'm on my throne David Coulthard can eat a dick. I'm on the podium alone! I'm a master at driving, I rarely ever spin I can even go to the pits and still win! Ask Barrichello, I never settle for silver You're nothing but a white Anderson Silva! =Conor McGregor= Who's this? I was busy taking a Spa day Michael, go back to your child's play I'll leave your whole team gasping in awe You'll be exhausted like '05 taking on my southpaw You kiss Ferrari's ass and buy extremely crappy clothes I saw you and Coulthard, leave the fighting to the pros! You are a German working with Italy, sound familiar? You're the Axis of F1, crashing a Brit, how peculiar! You better run Schumacher, you better fookin hide! You should have 8 titles but you were disqualified! It's all because of your silly aggressive driving! Here! Have a camera! Heard you like Ski diving! =Lewis Hamilton= It's about time for me to fire a Silver Arrow I'm the fastest around, I have any gap narrow! I'm the first black driver in Formula One And I've already got 4 championships won! Ask Rosberg, I can handle a little brat To me you're nothing but a piece of scat! Like Alonso's McLaren-Honda engine, I'M BLOWING UP unlike Ricciardo I drink my victory champagne from a cup! I'm so fast, you know I win from the first turn! I win so much I make every driver's chances burn! fans still do not know whether to boo my dominance or cheer still I sure as hell don't fail as hard as your boxing career. =who won?= Who wins? Ayrton Senna Conor McGregor Michael Schumacher Lewis Hamilton Category:Blog posts